


Pleasant scars

by halfpastmonsoon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Body Image, Codependency, Complicated Relationships, Desperation, Desperation Play, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, No Dialogue, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastmonsoon/pseuds/halfpastmonsoon
Summary: Kirigiri Kyouko had many regrets. Right now, they were exacerbated by the fact she was lying on her side, naked, in someone else's bed.





	Pleasant scars

Kirigiri Kyouko had many regrets. Right now, they were exacerbated by the fact she was lying on her side, naked, in someone else's bed.

She was aware whose bed it was, which didn't make things better in the slightest. Indeed, it was a sign of failure.

Enoshima Junko's bed.

Kirigiri ran her fingers against the skin of her wrists. It didn't hurt, but she could still see the red lines on them. A chill ran down her spine as she remembered the sensation of her hands being, both figuratively and literally, tied.

She enjoyed being in control of everything most of the time, and yet everytime she entered this bedroom, or even when she thought about the other woman, she craved the feeling of uncertainty, of restriction, of everything that was otherwise alien and repulsive to her.

Kirigiri's fingers brushed over her own lips, chapped and sensitive. She can remember, god, she can still feel Junko's lips against hers, followed by her teeth biting into them, causing them to bleed just a little, as if to use blood as lipstick – and she did, in a way, as her own lips smacked against Kirigiri's bloody ones.

Kirigiri closed her eyes and exhaled. The memories were turning her on again, and she hated herself for it.

Her hand moved onto her own breasts and even further down her ribcage.The entire area was scratched up, with long, dark-red scars running from her shoulders all the way down to her hips. She could still remember Junko's long nails digging into her pale skin, enough for her to feel it, but not enough to truly injure her. Perhaps that unspoken guarantee was the reason why Kirigiri enjoyed being with her this much. It was risky enough to be thrilling, but not exactly dangerous.

Then again, one could never know with Enoshima Junko. She was inherently dangerous, eternally unsafe, and yet, she'd never done anything Kirigiri refused to consent to. Perhaps, one could reason, making Kirigiri so dependent on her, along with the element of humiliation, was enough for her to be satisfied.

Kirigiri never asked.

Most things between them were unspoken. The unspoken agreement that Junko won't cross Kirigiri's boundaries. The unspoken guarantee that Kirigiri won't arrest her no matter was. It was an irritating compromise for both, but they remained aware that there is no better option.

Kirigiri bit her own finger gently. She did not like to remember that she's compromising her morals and values. She needed to shake it off.

Her hand wandered onto her lower back and below. It was scratched up as well, and slightly swollen. She dragged her fingers along the soft skin. She couldn't resist the urge for much longer.

At last, her hand slipped down to her crotch, but she never got to release herself, as another hand caught her by the wrist.

Kirigiri looked up slowly Junko was now hovering over her, squeezing her wrist with her long-nailed fingers. They dug into the skin, more and more, until she gasped.

Junko was gorgeous as always, even though Kirigiri hated to admit that. She did not want to be attracted to someone this vile, this terrifying, this...imppossible to understand in the long run. Everything she stood for was so wrong, so inherently loathsome, and yet so oddly alluring.

Kirigiri's eyes wandered from Junko's grey-ish blue eyes, blinking at her expectantly, to her full lips, pink andd soft unlike her own, down onto her impressive bare chest she appeared to be puffing out in order to taunt Kirigiri. Everything about her body was perfect and desirable in the most frustrating way. Her soft hands. Her silky, strawberry blonde hair, framing her face beautifully. Her long, skinny yet strong legs, currently close together to conceal her crotch – another taunt. Her full hips coupled with a relatively skinny waist. Junko was the kind of person who could ot exist outside of magazine covers – and yet she did.

Kirigiri looked her in the eyes silently, the only sound in the room being their soft breaths.

And then, she spread her legs, unashamed and unbothered, revealing her needs in one obvious gesture. Junko broke eye contact, abandoning it for the point of interest resting between the other woman's legs, beneath a layer of light, straight pubic hair.

Junko's lips curled into a smile. She grabbed Kirigiri's other hand and brought it up to the one she was already holding. She took out the rope she had on standby, and carefully tied the wrists together with it, still in complete silence. Kirigiri was rubbing her legs together impatiently when Junko flipped her onto her back and pushed her legs apart.

Kirigiri's body tensed up as Junko looked into her eyes with satisfaction, knowing that she's getting desperate, but refuses to break. Even when painfully aroused, Kirigiri would not beg. Junko wished she would, someday. That, perhaps, was why she was always ready to have sex with her.

Junko's hands cupped Kirigiri's breasts as she sat on her legs to restrict movement.

It was about to start again.

Kirigiri closed her eyes, breathing heavily.

Fingernails scraped against her bare skin.

Smooth lips bit into her chapped ones.

Before she knew it, she and Junko became one, a single entity made entirely out of contradictions, desperation, desire, frustration, an entity of self-loathing and self-love at the same time. A scarred, confused entity that refused to stop.

Then, Kirigiri Kyouko woke up with many regrets yet again.


End file.
